The Assassin's Apprentice
by Writer'sBlockAllDay
Summary: Secrets are uncovered, and the past is unraveled as Luna and Noctis embark on the journey that would reveal their involvement in a war that is more than just about reclaiming lost power. It's fighting in a battle that has been waged between two warring factions throughout the centuries.
1. Prologue: The Armistice

**A/N: I know its common rule that prologues should be short... xD Forgive me for the looonnnggg absence, because I have been busy with school and whatnot, but here's the first part of the revised version of The Assassin's Apprentice. Thanks for being patient, and again, my apologies if you've been waiting for it for too long. I'm writing chapter 1 now, and I'll upload as soon as I finish. :3 This little bit still needs work, I guess, but I'll come back again later to edit some errors and other stuff. Tell me if you see any! xDDD Let's all hope we finish the long road ahead. xD**

 **But here it is. xD A monstrous prologue for the annoying wait. xD**

 **And just so we're clear, this story exists in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Some events may be parallel to the canon story, but that's it. I'm aware that Lunafreya is four years older than Noctis; in this fic, both ARE THE SAME AGE for story's sake. xD**

 **BLANKET DISCLAIMER: All Final Fantasy XV and Assassin's Creed characters belong Square-Enix and Ubisoft. I don't make money out of this, and I don't own them. The only things I own here are a few insignificant OCs they might be meeting along the way.**

 **Revised: 01/17/17**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Armistice**

All of Lucis had its breath held for the day had finally arrived. Newsrooms and local pubs where common people went about were close to bursting with the tidings borne on every person's lips.

 _A prince is coming… The heir to the throne is arriving…_

Away from the excited buzz of the city streets and the constant chatter of the masses, the king sat alone in his solar, contemplating what the day could possibly entail. The skies were blue, gradually fading into a bruised shade that heralded nightfall—too beautiful a twilight for the ill omen that it brought. One life was about to begin, but another was threatened to end.

" _It grieves me to say so, Your Majesty, but Her Grace the queen has a slim chance of surviving this. Her blood pressure is too high, and the strain her body is going through in this labor is enough to cause more than mild complications."_

" _Gods save us, and the child she would have to bear."_

The grave words coupled with solemn advice to seek the intervention of the divine did little to ease Regis' fears—both for his beloved queen and the child that depended on her survival to live. Days after Queen Aulea was set to give birth, the doctors had already predetermined that a c-section procedure was the safest way for Her Majesty, and she had been confined to bed rest, to gather her strength for the ordeal that waited ahead.

And now that ordeal was upon them, looming ominously above the royal family's heads like dark clouds that heralded the worst of storms… Regis, more than anyone, could feel how palpable it was.

Admitting himself to momentary isolation to gather his shattering composure, the king felt helpless—utterly useless, truth be told. His wife was in peril, and his child was at the brink of danger, and he could do nothing but hope and pray. Would that he could perform miracles and deliver Aulea from her plight. Alas, it was not possible. He was a powerful king, the ruler of a kingdom that stood strong for ages, but even _he_ must be humbled enough to feel the anxiety and terror of losing two people that mattered to him the most.

Taking deep measured breaths, the monarch left the solitude granted to him in his solar in favor of being as nearest as possible to his suffering queen. He couldn't help her—not physically, but he could at least be there for her as the time drew nearer and nearer. Regis would have wanted nothing more than to stay at his wife's bedside and hold her hand, give her all the strength and encouragement and reassurance that she needed, and being a king, Regis could easily have his way too. But caution won over impulsive desires. His presence in the birthing chamber would only serve to do more harm than good, a hindrance. Nevertheless, he could always post as sentry.

Medical personnel entered and exited the birthing room at a constant rate, each one stopping to acknowledge his presence in the palace's infirmary ward for a brief moment before continuing with their individual tasks. The queen's delivery was of highest importance, and none of these medical professionals had plans to muck it up.

Weary and anxious, the king settled himself on one of the benches, purposefully placed for waiting people's comfort. Hands clasped tightly together with his head bowed, the king knew that pride was nothing in the face of the ordeal his new family was facing.

' _Gods of life and birth, I beseech you. Grant my beloved wife the strength to see this through, for both our son's sake, and mine own sanity.'_

"Somehow, I had assumed I would find you here, Regis."

The king looked up from his silent pleas to see his friend, staring down at him with measured concern in his kindly eyes. Clarus Amicitia was a member of the high council, and a great friend from his youth. When formal settings didn't call for it, the man refrained from addressing him with the formalities usually attached to the royal name, always choosing to retain the sense of familiarity between them.

"And you were not wrong, it seems." The king conceded, sighing with a heavy heart.

"Keep your hopes up, old friend." Clarus spoke, eyes roaming over the dark marble that covered almost every inch of the palace walls. "The worst is yet to come."

The fond chuckle that passed Clarus' lips was almost enough to bring the king out of his darkened mood. If his friend could laugh about things like this, then surely he could to. There were few married individuals in his service, but Regis knew better than anyone that Clarus understood his current predicament. The man was a father to his own three-year old son, the prince's future sworn shield.

When King Regis remained quiet and brooding, Clarus added to the sentiment.

"They'll keep you up in the nights to come; squalling for food and demanding for your attention." The man shook his head fondly at the memory of his own boy. Gladiolus was proving to be a willful and stubborn child, albeit obedient when told or chastened. "You and Aulea will bask in the joys of parenthood. Even a blind man can foresee it."

Despite the ever present cloud hovering over his head, Regis smiled warmly at the encouragement. It succeeded in lifting his spirits a tiny bit. Small progress, but that was that.

The moment was broken when a young nurse burst from the birthing room, puffy-eyed as she struggled to maintain her composure before her ruler. Both Clarus and Regis looked on, eager for a snippet of good news that heralded the birth of the new prince. But from the look on the young woman's face, Regis' hopes were slowly dying, though he refused to acknowledge the biting thought gnawing away at his sanity.

His Queen, and his new son… They had to be all right.

"Queen Aulea… Her majesty is… She's…" And then that composure shattered at the sight of the shocked and confused faces peering back at her. "Oh forgive me! Gods forgive me! Your Grace, I…"

The door to the delivery room opened again, effectively halting the nurse's hysterical tirade. The doctor emerged, her solemn face betraying what the king had been dreading all along.

"Her Grace, our beloved queen, is no longer with us." Swallowing her own grief, she leveled the king with an imploring stare as the tried to ignore the mess in her own surgical gloves. Drying blood and other membranous fluids still clung to them, and it was a reminder of the trying labor that had taken place not long before. "Forgive us, Your Grace. We did all we could to save her, but her heart—"

The rest of her words were a mindless blur to the disheartened king. He brushed past all of them—Clarus, the doctor with her messy gloves, and the nurse hysterically sobbing by the threshold—in his haste to reach the room itself. If she was gone, then he _had_ to see it with his own eyes. He _refused_ to believe in her passing, although a part of him knew he couldn't change what had already happened.

The sheets on her bed were freshly changed, but the smell of blood mixed with the faint odor of bleach still lingered, reminding Regis of what he had already lost. A mess of ebony waves were splayed out on the pillow, her eyes closed in silent surrender. He laid a gentle hand on her forehead only to find that she was still warm. For a fleeting moment, he _nearly_ convinced himself that the doctor's reports were no more than a mistaken diagnosis. But of course, he would be a great _fool_ if he believed that.

The quiet breaths that should have been stirring her body were not present, and the life pulsating at her wrists were still. His queen… His lovely dynamic ever present queen. She was more than that though. Aulea was his other half; his wife; his only love. She was gone…

Those eyes would never shine with life again for they had already dimmed. And even in her last moments, he could tell that she had suffered immensely. The downward tilt at the corner of her lips testified to that fate. Clenching his teeth as he tried not to rave like a mad man out of grief, Regis reined himself in and allowed his tears to fall freely, mourning the woman that had completed his life, had shared his soul.

He clasped her hand, the warmth gradually receding to bring the lifeless cold that death was known for. His Aulea… His precious Aulea…

After leaving a parting kiss on Aulea's sweat-drenched forehead, the king made for his chambers, barely acknowledging or returning the sincere condolences offered to him by palace staff that he passed by in the suddenly dreary halls. Clarus was not in sight when he left the delivery room. Ever the dependable man he was, Regis knew his friend had departed immediately to make necessary arrangements for Aulea's burial.

Even his own bed had lacked the alluring pull that was usually present whenever he retired for the night after a long day of being king. Sleep held no temptation over him. The sheets cold and empty without her there to help him warm it. His personal chambers didn't have the solace that he eagerly sought. Distraught and hopeless, the king could only sigh. Perhaps his throne would be of better comfort.

The way to the throne room where he held daily court was so familiar to him he was sure his feet could take him there even if his thoughts wandered to more nostalgic images of the past. He had walked these very halls with his queen on more than one occasion. It would be filled with her infectious laugh, her turquoise eyes shimmering delightedly, rapt with every word he said. Now though, he couldn't help but think that it was quiet—far too quiet.

"Won't he come and see the boy at least?"

Regis heard one of the maids say as he crossed an intersecting hallway. Despite being muffled, the words were clear.

"He just _lost_ his _wife_. Queen Aulea will be missed."

The voices faded away, but the words struck the Lucian ruler truly. How could he forget? The very reason of his wife's personal sacrifice… The doctor only told him about Aulea's passing, they made no mention of the newborn baby. Too distraught over the passing of his beloved, none of them—not even Clarus—had properly recalled the reason for all the hype. He could take it to mean that the new prince was born and unharmed.

Changing route as he headed for the nursery, Regis pushed the door open as quietly as he could. The royal wet nurse was there, folding a few newly washed baby blankets and placing them neatly in the open drawer. Movement at the door drew her out of her tasks, and upon finding the King, gracefully rose to her feet to offer a bow of respect.

"My congratulations, Your Grace. The prince is as healthy as expected."

"Thank you…"

She offered the weary man a small smile, but it disappeared as soon as it showed. Wringing her hands in an unsure manner, her face took on a solemn expression as she said her next words. "Queen Aulea, Your Grace. She…she will be missed greatly."

He knew the young woman was only trying to be polite, but he was trying hard to feel even a shred of happiness on this suddenly gloomy turn of events. He didn't want to forget Aulea, no. He only wanted to feel the exhilaration that he and his queen should have felt together when their son was born. Being reminded of his queen's passing was something he did not wish to dwell on for the moment.

Fortunately, the awkward air dissipated soon enough as a faint cry rose from the cradle in the room, gradually growing louder the longer it was left unattended. The wet nurse, being socially sensitive, politely bowed out of the room to give the king and his new son a moment to meet privately.

Eyes filled with wonder at the tiny new being introduced to his life, King Regis gently rocked the cradle.

"Hush." He spoke softly, reaching down to lift the tiny prince into his arms.

Wrapping the infant securely in fresh baby blankets, Regis made his way to the balcony, rocking the wailing child quietly. The cries ceased as Insomnia's cold night air drafted all around them, welcoming father and son with a cool breeze that tousled the king's hair. The stars shone down on them from above, dotting the expanse of black night sky.

Gazing down at the baby bundled up in his arms, the king couldn't stop a melancholic smile from unfurling on his lips just as he allowed the tears to escape. This child… This baby boy was the proof that Aulea's selfless sacrifice was never for naught.

"You're a brave one, aren't you?" The king murmured, adjusting the blankets slightly. It was enough to reveal the fine silky hair dark as ebony that covered the baby's tiny head.

Shimmering blue eyes stared back at him curiously, and as the king made to tease the infant with his finger, the boy grabbed it in one hand, holding fast to the appendage like a lifeline.

"Your mother would have loved to see you." Regis held the baby closer just as the boy nestled against his chest, subconsciously seeking warmth. "Our most precious treasure. Your price was high—far too steep for your mother and I." He smiled. "But you are here, and you are alive. And we love you so much."

Regis left a tender kiss on top of his son's little head as the baby slumbered peacefully, oblivious to the perils of the world around him. The father held the son protectively, vowing to protect this new and precious life for as long as he lived.

Aulea had been more than successful in her endeavor to deliver her son from her womb, even if it cost her her very life. He didn't blame his son—no, never! If they had been given one last chance to exchange words, he knew his wife would have pleaded with him to take care of the boy twice as much because she never could. He could only hope she was in a better place now. Let her feast grandly in the goddess's halls for leading a meaningful life. Even her death had a sense of joy in it, if only a little. Her passing had heralded the birth of the boy who would govern the night skies with his otherworldly light.

"You brought forth a noble child, Aulea." He whispered into the night and at the night life thriving in the distant streets of Insomnia. "Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum."

 _The light of the night sky_ …

vVvVv

 _Her heart was pounding in her chest, straining mightily at over exertion as her fingers grasped at the folds of the bed sheets, straining to take hold, just to squeeze something to vent out the excruciating pain. The walls were moving, drifting in and out of focus, and the maids were swimming._

 _How can people swim on solid ground?_

 _The more she tried to understand, the less it made sense. Come to think of it, everything around her was nonsensical. The red and white walls had crumbled to ash, and the bedposts were rotting away even as she laid on the mattress—helpless, unable to move, rendered useless by her state._

 _She could still feel the abdominal cramps however, and her womb was contracting and relaxing at an alarming rate—as if the child inside was manually fighting her way out of the body that had sustained her life for nine months._

" _One more push, your highness. That's it…"  
_

 _The voice was soothing, but it sounded like a treacherous hiss all the same. It was a rouse—a trick to lower her guard. That was where they were mistaken. She wouldn't… She would never… They thought she would be easily fooled; no, no, she wouldn't be. She knew better. The princess… They had to keep her safe. She had to be brought away from prying eyes and lying tongues. This court was no place for a child to grow. Her baby would die here before it even attempted to draw breath._

 _And she knew she was right to think so when the sudden cold crept into her throat. A slightly strangled cry passed her darkening lips as the pain in her nether region halted all at once, as if her entire lower body had gone numb from so much strain. But even that didn't alarm her… There was just something so comforting with the way the cold wrapped its spindly fingers around her, drawing her in, drawing her closer and closer to comforting blackness._

" _Drink deep, your majesty."_

" _Yes, sleep… You need to rest… The princess is safe."_

" _Yes, sleep… Embrace the gift of death…"_

" _Yes, sleep… Let him believe he has won… Let him believe that he is the victor in this battle…"_

" _Yes, sleep… Complete your plans… Leave him lost… Leave him groping… We will win."_

 _The colors toned down to a muted gray, and even that slowly faded to nothing as glass walls swallowed her up and held her in, and she did_ n't want to fight. She was content to let it keep her until the time was right…

"Your majesty?"

The familiar address brought her mind out of the nostalgic train it had landed on. Two days had passed since she had woken up to find herself back home, and yet, the hallucinatory dreams induced by the drug still plagued her mind once in a while—even in her waking hours.

"You should take care in addressing me so formally, old friend. Even in a sanctum like this, one cannot know what or who might be listening."

Turning from the window, Sylva Nox Fleuret turned to the man who had brought her out of her musings. He was a dear friend from her much younger days, the very same one who had been with her when Regis and his own retinue had come to Tenebrae in an official visit. Those were the days before the old war had started, and when her beautiful homeland had been free of the empire's grasp.

"Pardon me, Sylva, but it was the only way I could have your wandering attention." Even after all these years, the dastardly smirk still remained an important aspect of his haughty yet amiable personality. If he had lost it in the service of the Order they were both devoted to, he wouldn't be the Ezio Auditore she knew.

"The years did nothing to lessen your…" She smirked, filling her glass from a flagon of water set at the coffee table. "Arrogance, I see."

Chuckling in response, Ezio ignored the jibe, choosing to address more important matters at hand instead. Three days since the discreet escape from Gralea. Three days since Sylva had arrived in his grand manor unconscious, aided by selected members of the Assassin Brotherhood and her ever faithful companion, Gentiana.

"What is the plan now?"

"The plan is to wait." The former queen remarked with resolve before taking a sip of water. "Cowardly though it may seem, but hiding may be our only chance of survival at the moment."

"You do not fear death." The assassin commented as he sat himself down on a vacant chair.

"No, I do not… But I fear for my daughter's life." Determination shown in her crystal blue eyes, clear as the summer skies. "The Nifs can only be sidetracked for so long a time, and when that runs out, what then? She is safe here in Tenebrae…but only for now."

"You mean to go somewhere else?"

"We must send a message to King Regis."

Dressed in naught but common clothes to hide her royal station, Ezio still could not help but find his friend and colleague regal in the face of supposed normalcy. Growing up as a lord's son, he had known Sylva in the days of her childhood, when she was but a princess innocent of the world's troubles and the circumstances brewing in its unpredictable cauldron. They had ventured and joined the Brotherhood together, and it was there she had met the love of her life, and years later, bore him a son—Prince Ravus of Tenebrae had been a national treasure.

To look at her, one couldn't help but think that she led a perfect life, free of problems and unfortunate mishaps. Of course, that was an assumption proven wrong by most of the Tenebraeans themselves. Not long after the prince's birth, the Nifs had descended mercilessly on Tenebrae, took what they claimed was there's, slaughtered the the realm's king, cut off the country's connections to its allies, and to add insult to injury, took Sylva and her small son as hostage in Gralea so Tenebraean nobility would refrain from rising in revolt. Even Lucis—one of Tenebrae's greatest allies—had had no choice but to enforce a retreat when they found the cause hopeless enough.

And yet, Sylva maintained clandestine contact with the Brotherhood every once in a while, and even managed to communicate with dear old Regis half a world away. She was indeed a queen; a woman who was not wont to give in so easily.

This remarkable trait of hers had multiplied tenfold at the birth of her new daughter. The princess' life always took precedence. Sylva safeguarded her daughter with the ferocity of a cautious lioness. Knowing he would never come close to understanding the plight of so many mothers, Ezio gave up on attempting to puzzle out this trait they had over their children. Instead, the assassin resolved to give his former queen all the support she would need. He owed it to her, after all.

All these years, and the memory was still fresh upon his mind. Her courageous effort to terminate the plot against his life would never be forgotten. Cliched as it was, it was true. He owed her his life.

"And tell him what?"

"The truth of the matter." She replied, brushing most of her long blonde hair over one shoulder. "News concerning the war spread faster than wildfire. Tidings of my supposed death will have reached Insomnia by now."

Ezio pursed his lips. "Not agreeably smart, but not entirely foolish either…"

"You don't approve." Sylva looked nothing short of a woman willing to defend her point; both eyebrows raised in question.

"Sending your message through paper or electronic medium cannot reassure the complete secrecy that we are all aiming for. Contents of either can leak. Even messages sent through trusted envoys are suspicious at the very least. If you do not want the empire to trace your whereabouts, we had best be cautious." The assassin cleared his throat. "Not that I need to remind you of secrecy's importance. You of all people know that quite well."

"I'm aware." She took the seat across him, folding her hands one on top of the other. "That is why we are not taking impulsive measures that could lead to the sabotage of this intricate plot. We have to send Regis one of our own."

The offered suggestion made the man's spine stiffen in slight tension. While he was confident that the Brotherhood could deliver a message to a king unmolested, he did not trust the weight of the burden that would be laid on the bearer's shoulders, nor the toll that such a journey could entail. Finding the right man for the job was the key. The novices or the apprentices were already out of the question when it came to this task. They needed a man of his standing—a master assassin of remarkable character and fierce determination.

"Gentiana would have been my personal choice." Sylva continued, pretending not to notice the tension present in her friend's straight posture. "But her delicate situation puts her at risk if we were cruel enough to impose this upon her."

Ezio frowned slightly as he traced small circles across the table top. "She has taken great lengths in smuggling you and the child out of Gralea unharmed and undetected. A reprieve for her is well-deserved." The assassin shook his head. "I will find the man—or woman—for the job."

"With every member of the Tenebraean Brotherhood at your disposal, I imagine that would not be too difficult."

He nodded in agreement. She was right, in a way. Being the Mentor of the local guild was indeed an advantage. Indeed it was his close acquaintance to the queen that won her the favors and the string of successes she currently had. "In the mean time, your change in appearance is long overdue."

Sylva lifted a lock of golden hair from her shoulder at the same moment when Ezio gestured to it meaningfully. She knew what he meant of course. The hair color and the name would have to go—for now. Temporarily abandoning the name of Sylva Nox Fleuret was more than familiar to her after years of changing identities for their practice. If she wanted to remain hidden for as long as she could, some precautions would have to be undertaken.

"I will dye my hair a russet red tonight—preferably with more than ample shades of brown to truly mask the gold." She flashed the man a brilliant smile, one that heralded their participation in the greatest war to come. "You do recall my name, do you not Lord Ezio? I am your dear cousin, Elise—come from Solheim to Tenebrae for a tranquil visit."

The devious grin that lit up the man's face was relieving. "Ah, my dearest of kin. Elise de la Serre…" He sighed, returning the queen's conniving smile as she rose from the table. "Your bed ridden days are over and done with, and now you seek to recuperate fully."

She nodded once, making to leave the room. "Pray excuse me, my lord. I must tend to my newborn daughter's needs."

"Your daughter?" Of course, the new princess was still in dire need of a name. They were both of aware of this. The rushed escape from Gralea and with Sylva unconscious for more than a few days left the infant in want of a proper name.

Ezio waited expectantly for the queen's answer, and he nodded in silent agreement when she finally spoke.

"My daughter, Lunafreya."

vVvVv

 _8 years later…_

All her life she had been surrounded with high walls and grand indoor settings—her uncle's manor saw to that. And yet, Tenebrae was a far cry from the buzzing Lucian metropolis. The capital city, Insomnia, was a grandeur to behold. Her own home paled in comparison to the tall skyscrapers it boasted. People from all walks of life flooded the city streets, everyone of them going about their own businesses, from office to personal affairs.

The eight-year-old never thought she would get to behold such magnificence at a ripe age. And while she was exhilarated and filled with euphoric joy over the adventures she would have in this urban jungle, a part of her couldn't help but long for the tranquility of her childhood home in Tenebrae. Noise was the daily music in a city like Insomnia, riddled with unending activity from all sides—as proven by the long journey from the airport to the capital city.

It had been a long day, and a trying one, but most of the buzz and excitement and flurry of activity had simmered down to a more relaxed meet and greet reserved for this evening's celebration in the ballroom.

"We are almost there, precious one." The girl turned to her mother to see the lovely smile that she took comfort in from the day she was born. "Are you tired?"

Elise stroked her daughter's hair affectionately, contemplating the two warring nations' agreement to achieve some semblance of peace. For the past eight years, this ongoing war between Niflheim and Lucis had escalated far from the skirmish that had sparked it. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, had died to claim lands or to defend them, and for what?

One nation sought to expand its control, its lust for power and dominion unrelenting, while the other simply wished to retain what was rightfully theirs. This war was too old, dating back to the years when she had married a man she loved and bore him a son—right before Tenebrae was mercilessly assaulted by Niflheim men.

Her son… She hadn't seen Ravus since she escaped Gralea under the pretense of death. The boy was fourteen now, old enough to learn the workings of the imperial world he lived in. The mother in her would always rue the day she had chosen to leave the boy behind in Gralea, but the sensible part of her knew it had to be done. The short time she and her son had spent living in Niflheim's capital city had been more than enough for the boy to find favor in the eyes of the emperor himself. Apparently, the boy held young Aldercapt at highest regard…

 _Ravus was too far gone… I could have done no more…_

"Not yet, mother." Lunafreya's smile was as brilliant as the sun's rays reflecting off of crystal blue waters. "I cannot wait to see the ballroom."

Elise returned the gesture though it didn't reach her eyes, nonetheless, she was amused at her daughter's enthusiasm to see so much of her new home in just a short span of time. Just this morning, the flurry of activity had left poor Lunafreya exhausted. The afternoon nap in their hotel room had sufficed to renew her energy, but Elise knew the child would tire again by the end of the night.

Presently, the little girl was biting her lip, wringing her hands together in a show of hesitance. Understandable, considering this palace grandeur was where she would live for most of her days now. And Insomnia could be daunting to a child's curious eyes, it certainly was formidable and stunning to a grown woman like the former queen of Tenebrae herself.

"And after today, you and the others will leave for home in the morning, won't you?" The girl asked quietly, tugging on the woman's hand as their Lucian escort led them through the tricky hallways and corridors of the castle.

"Regrettably." Elise agreed, stroking her daughter's slightly clammy palm. Leaving one child just to place the other in a friend's care for the sake of her own safety. _Am I doing it right?_ "Chin up, dear, and do not be afraid." She encouraged. "I will visit as often as I am permitted. You will not miss me at all."

"Wow…" A bewildered gasp followed the exclamation. The large wooden doors were left open, polished wood gleaming in the low light as she and her mother approached the entrance to the ballroom that left little to a girl's fantasies.

The grand hall itself was decked to the nines in black and white, accentuated with a dark shade of red. Bouquets of red and white roses were in vases, the centerpiece of most round tables, while others decorated the grand curving staircase that led to the second floor of the ballroom. The lights were slightly dimmed, and an orchestra was playing sweet music at the far end of the room where the open space was massive enough to allow the guest to dance.

Designated members of the castle guard stood sentry at the doors and blended in with the walls, a keen eye out for trouble and surely hoping for none. Ladies of the royal court in sparkling dresses of various lengths roamed the wide hall hanging on to the arms of noble gentlemen in finely pressed black tie suits. Serving men and women flitted about carrying trays of scrumptious dishes and flutes of champagne. And selected men and women from the press were present of course, to document the celebration. Even journalists and reporters wore finery while they clutched their microphones and snapped photos with their cameras.

Luna gaped at all of it. If she had thought the throne room was magnificent, the ballroom surely rivaled the king's domain from how it looked now. Elise watched her daughter with mild interest. Little Luna was taken with the sights around her, and why shouldn't she be? The castle was a grandeur; the very testament of Lucian wealth and prosperity. While she would have loved nothing more than to stop and tell the girl all about the adventures she had had within these palace walls when she was much younger herself, something else held Elise's interest at the moment.

It was the foreboding man mingling with the guests, personally overseeing the celebration that meant the success of this day's main event. This was the culminating activity, the great send-off. It was not surprising to see King Regis Caelum slightly at ease with everything that happened here. Everything had gone according to plan—for the most part.

Quite frankly, Elise never thought she'd see the day that a peace would be held. As fierce and daring as the empire was, even Aldercapt was smart enough to call time on the war that made the rest of the world bleed. The empire extended its control over neighboring nations who weren't strong enough to withstand their assault; demanding surrender if they wanted a halt to the slaughter. Tenebrae—their home—had fallen victim to the empire's might a long time ago, but Lucis remained impenetrable. The Brotherhood's reports on the progress of the war would tell that the Nifs had tried time and time again to storm the fortified walls of the Lucian kingdom to no avail.

While the empire had succeeded in seizing small portions of Lucian territory over the years, the kingdom always took them back and rebuilt walls stronger than the last, returning the empire's strikes a hundred fold. The warring nations humored each other in a deadly dance, retreating and moving on the offense at times.

The unusual proposal of a truce for the sake of commerce and trade had left her dumbfounded one day when Ezio had broken the news. As a member of a noble household, Lord Ezio's presence was always required in the war councils. He was Tenebrae's chosen representative in the matters of empire ruling, along with several others handpicked from each of Niflheim's conquered provinces. The armistice changed the plan entirely, and as suspicious as it sounded, Elise had seen the benefits they could reap out of it.

The signing of the treaty in paper on neutral grounds had been one of the historical moments, but along with it came the event that held sway over the rest of them on this very day.

An exchange of wards between two nations to ensure the compliance of the other. Five from Lucis, and five from Niflheim—each from noble households. Pride was something the two had in common. Breaking faith would mean a revolt from the people itself, the peace would shatter, and violating the treaty would mean an end to a governing body. Lucis or Niflheim, it made no matter. The public had the longer end of the stick in this agreement.

But as fool proof as the treaty was meant or believed to be, Elise had her doubts and suspicions. Who was to say this wasn't just some small part of a grander scheme? But so far, nothing had gone awry, and as fragile as this new political move seemed, it was also regrettably promising.

"It's the King." Elise heard Luna mutter as the girl stood patiently next to her, taken with the sight of the Lucian ruler conversing with the other guests.

"Yes it is, and the Prince is standing right next to him." Elise pointed out, discreetly gesturing to the boy standing quietly beside to the King. Personal guards were with them of course. It was royal protocol.

"Mother, will the King be all right with my living here?" Luna asked hesitantly. A small part of her nibbled at the idea that maybe she wouldn't be welcome in this foreboding place as much as she tried to fit in. The idea of leaving for Tenebrae with her mother in the morning was becoming more and more appealing the longer she observed the royal family from this distance.

"King Regis himself determined your stay in the castle, didn't he?" Elise reassured the girl with a smile as they sat at their assigned table.

Luna chewed on her lip, an unsure frown on her face. The King _did_ say she was living here. Lady Lunafreya de la Serre was the royal family's own personal ward. The castle would be her home, and she would be afforded treatment worthy of her noble birth. As young as she was, Luna knew those words meant she would be brought up as a lady of the court. The royal assignment had garnered envious looks from the other Niflheim wards and their guardians, but no one made to object. A good thing at the very least.

"I am the crown's personal ward, he said." Luna nodded at her mother, finding the woman's relieved expression queer, but the girl chalked it up to nothing more than the feeling of reassurance.

Luna's own speculations weren't far fetched from how her mother truly felt. Elise _did_ feel immense relief at what this entailed. Keeping personal correspondence with dear old Regis had ensured the girl's safety. The King shared her concerns and suspicions in the matter of this peace, and Elise did not fault him for harboring it. New, this treaty was far too fragile, and would easily shatter and cave should the Nifs violate the agreement. Any brash action from the opposing party would force the hand of one country to take necessary action.

Noble wards were peace trustees at best, and hostages of war at worst. Elise sincerely hoped for the former through and through. The former queen didn't like the idea of Luna becoming a ward of a warring state, but their participation in this matter held more important weight. It meant keeping the girl safe from the threat that would hover over her for most of her life.

Elise trusted Regis more than any other friend. He and Ezio were the brothers she never had, and she sincerely hoped she would have the chance to speak with him in person tonight. They had exchanged knowing looks in the throne room today; this arrangement was something more than Niflheim wards being handed over as hostages for the end of a war over claiming territories.

"It has been a long time, Your Majesty."

Luna stopped admiring the chocolate fountain on the buffet table after hearing her mother's bout of pleasantries. Turning her head and casually smoothing down her dress as she stood from her chair, she quietly took her place beside the older woman who was trading familial smiles with the Lucian monarch.

"Yes." The King replied with an answering smile, truly glad to see a familiar face from his youth. "Far too long."

The prince trailed behind his father, dressed in a formal suit appearing regal before all else. Luna suddenly felt conscious in her own white dress. The introductions were curt and polite, and she responded as politely as she had been taught, until it was obvious the two adults had no plans to halt their conversation as of yet. Luna knew her mother was close friends with the King, and it looked like they had a lot of catching up to do. Most of the political jargon went over her head as she struggled not to fidget in the presence of royalty. But she wasn't the only one itching to be somewhere else. Prince Noctis himself was on the verge of running off.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, my lady." The Prince offered a slight bow before continuing. "I need something to drink."

Elise returned the boy's courtesies with a light bow herself just as King Regis beamed down at his son and gave his consent.

"Stay close, young Prince."

"I will." And then those wide blue eyes turned to Luna, an open invitation. He might as well start getting to know her, right? She _would_ be living here after all. "Care to join me…my lady?" The prince added as an afterthought before he could fall short of his courtesies and make a big fool of himself.

The invitation was unexpected, but welcoming nonetheless. "May I?"

Elise nodded. "Of course."

A small smile flitted across the girl's lips as she curtsied before the King, bid her farewells and followed the young prince as he led the way to the buffet table.

The two adults watched with similar expressions on their faces, both happy and relieved that the war was over, and everything was proceeding as planned. No interruptions or mishaps heralded peaceful years ahead.

"You have my word, Elise. I will take care of her as if she were my own." Regis nodded with resolve, watching as the two children dashed off to the chocolate fountain set up on one of the buffet tables. He should have known Noctis would pull something like this. The boy's sweet tooth was insatiable.

"No words can truly express how grateful I am." Elise shook her head, watching her daughter and the king's son interact quite easily.

"This peace… It is something that only ever existed in men's wildest imaginations. Who would have thought?" Regis chuckled under his breath. "All this, and yet, I find myself on guard now more than ever. What is Niflheim's _true_ intentions?" He asked quietly, eyeing Elise carefully.

"The emperor is a man who lusts for power. He has terrorized other nations for years. You have every right to be suspicious, Your Highness. A genuine change of heart does not come overnight." The former queen supplied as she and the King walked at a brisk pace towards a more secluded part of the room where the subject of their conversation might remain a secret.

The King frowned slightly. "The empire may be many things, but they are not gullible, nor so lenient."

That was true… Elise knew that all too well.

If the alternative action would not have compromised the secrecy of the Assassin Brotherhood, Sylva Nox Fleuret would have taken matters into her own hands long ago and put an end to the man responsible for this senseless war. Alas, killing Aldercapt and his close associates would have raised suspicions and questions among other officials of the imperial government. Every man and woman serving under Aldercapt's reign would have to be put to death to retain secrecy of an organization that existed long before she or Aldercapt did. Brash actions like that would only entail more trouble down the road, not to mention, it would leave the assassins vulnerable to the Templars.

No, Sylva would never risk the Brotherhood when there were other ways to terminate a war. She could do nothing to end it at once, and sacrifices would have to be made, but the war _would_ come to an end through the hands of a different person—just not her, or Regis, or Ezio, or anyone else.

She could only hope they'd find that savior soon. In the meantime, there was nothing left to do but keep her loved ones safe. Luna would _never_ be safe in Gralea.

"I am sure Aldercapt is as wary about this peace as you are. You do not trust Niflheim, and Niflheim does not trust you. If I had to take a guess at their plans, I'd say they are biding their time—watching and waiting."

Regis heaved a forlorn sigh. They were doing all they can to keep things under wraps. One word in the wrong ear would mean the destruction of everything they worked for, and they were not about to let that happen. They had to wait and watch as well, for any turn of event could change the tide of battle. The war may be at a stand still, but the fight behind all these years of plotting was still being waged, and it wasn't going to end so soon.

"Emperor Aldercapt clamors for his stolen heir." Regis pursed his lips. "He has for years. He has not given up on that search now. He appears complacent, but he is not known for his forgiving nature."

Elise's eyes hardened with resolve. "I already lost my son in this war. I _failed_ Ravus; I will not make the same mistake with Lunafreya. Should my life be needed to pay the price for her safety and freedom, I would gladly give it."

vVvVv

"You love sweets, don't you, Your Highness?" Luna grinned, watching the Prince as he dunked his third biscuit into that cascading waterfall of chocolate. No one seemed to be paying the sugary fountain any bit of mind, save for the occasional dip by one of the guests, but other than that, no one disturbed the thing.

The boy shrugged nonchalantly before shoving the snack into his mouth. "They taste great."

She smiled into her glass of iced tea as Prince Noctis wiped his hand on some paper towels, neatly folded into amusing shapes. "Are celebrations frequent in the castle?"

It wasn't much, but it was material for small talk, and a single look at the boy gave her the impression that he wouldn't start a conversation unless initiated.

"Not really, no." Noctis shook his head before he took her wrist and led her to one of the glass windows reflecting off hundreds of city lights. "It's quiet most of the time, but it's fun too."

Luna followed willingly and had her breath taken away again at the sight of Insomnia from this high up. This city seemed to thrive in the night as much as it did in the morning.

"With school starting up again in the fall, there's really not much to do in the summer." The Prince remarked absently, his own eyes glued to the city beyond. "More princely duties to attend to then." He flashed her a small smile, a smile that said he was sincerely trying.

It had to be an adjustment, right? She would be living and growing up beside him. They might as well be friends if they were going to be siblings in the long run.

"Does it bore you?" She smiled back.

"Sometimes…" The Lucian heir shrugged nonchalantly. "But now, you're going to be suffering boredom with me too."

That made her laugh. Yes, she supposed she would be suffering dull moments with him from this day forth. A life in Insomnia; a way of life distant from her uncle's manor in Tenebrae. She would miss the tranquility, and the mornings spent practicing her skill with the wooden rapier. She would definitely miss Uncle Ezio's careful instructions and her mother's soft voice as she tutored her.

But living a life without them would come eventually. She should just get used to it. Her mother would be visiting as often as she could too, right? And she would definitely see Uncle Ezio again, wouldn't she? The King was kind enough, and Prince Noctis was as welcoming as one could get with the fact that he was welcoming a stranger into their family.

"Are you truly all right with this arrangement, Prince Noctis?" She asked kindly. The question didn't really make a difference, since the prince himself didn't have much of a choice in the matter, but she had to ask. Somehow, it would help her feel more at ease if she knew the prince's thoughts in the matter.

"It would be fun." And that welcoming grin was back, relieving her a fraction of her fears regarding the future. "And call me Noct." He nodded, fixing her with wide blue eyes.

Bowing politely to acknowledge his highness' preference, she spoke, "My name is Luna, Prince Noctis. Thank you for welcoming me."

"It was my pleasure." He paused, appearing to think of something for a moment before he made his choice, gently grasped her wrist and pulled her along with him. "I want to show you something. C'mon."

Luna shook her head, figuring that the boy's enthusiasm about showing her around knew no bounds. Tenebrae would always be her home, but then again, Insomnia was where she belonged now too…

* * *

 **A/N: See you again soon... That's probably all for now. In the meantime, tell me what you think? I'd be happy to hear from you and answer some questions you might have. Thank you for reading! :D 3 :***


	2. Chapter 1: A Message

**A/N: To answer _smart move_ 's question, no… Noctis and Luna are not in an arranged marriage. Luna is a ward of the Lucian Kingdom. xD She and Noct are best of friends though, since they grew up in the same place and castle and all that.**

 **Oh, and side note: :3 You know how Noctis acts mature and boyish in the game at times, well, in this fic, he's a bit more of the former, but he'll still trade snarky insults with the guys. And Luna is sooooo formal in both the movie and the actual game (probably because she's 4 years older than Noct), but in this fic, her interactions with the guys will be a bit more spontaneous, never missing a beat. Since she practically grew up with Noct and all.**

 **And of course, thank you so much for the reviews you guys left on t** **he Prologue, and I'm truly sorry that you waited at all for this chapter. I'm glad a lot of you want to give this story a chance. I'm enjoying writing it too. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Message**

 _12 years later…_

Rising tension and frustration permeated the atmosphere in the cramped room, clamping down like a vice on all the members of the Lucian Assassin Council convening at the long table. Despite the high ceiling of the underground vaults and the stone walls that ensured cool temperatures, the palpable taste of irritation and annoyance created a stifling heat that Sylva could feel slithering down her throat, as if it were sour ale.

They had not been here long, her and Ezio. Arriving a week earlier than the much anticipated Annual Peace Signing Ceremony, Niflheim Chancellor Ardyn Izunia had tasked Lord Ezio with assisting Lucian government in preparation for the main event happening in the grand capital city itself. The assignment included seeing to the needs of the Nif wards brought into Lucian territory eight years ago—a seemingly long stretch of time by the former queen's standards.

Sylva had promised her daughter that she would see the girl as often as she was permitted, thus her frequent visits into the capital city. A monthly trip to Insomnia would have had aroused suspicion, so the twice-a-year visits to the Lucian Kingdom's capital city had to be enough if she was going to stay under the radar. When Ezio had told her about his tasked entry into the city, it was without hesitation when Sylva packed her things, left the sanctity of Tenebrae, and accompanied her supposed-cousin on his political trip under the guise of Lady Elise de la Serre from Solheim.

Their arrival at Insomnia, however, was not without hidden agendas that involved the large-scale investigation the Assassin Order was seriously captivated with.

A decade without a single decisive action… Perhaps that was sufficient enough to call time on this fruitless scrutiny, surely. But with the way this Council meeting was proceeding, Sylva knew the Mentor of the Lucian Branch was far from surrendering the suspicions.

"A decade, my lord. Surely it is enough to nullify our suspicions regarding the last Crystal." A female member of the Council spoke up, giving voice to Sylva's own thoughts.

"A wild goose chase when we could be setting our sights on other things…" Another man agreed.

"Like senseless skirmishes incited by insignificant Templar loyalists?" The middle-aged man spoke up with a mocking lilt in his voice that suggested he wasn't going to let this suspicion go as well. "Their constant preaching of questionable ideals are worth discussing truly, but it is not nearly as important as eliminating conspirators who pose far greater dangers. And we _must_ eliminate these conspirators if we are to achieve true peace this world hungers for; not whatever this farce of a truce is. Need I remind us, brethren, that it is against our Creed to harm the innocent?"

"These so-called 'insignificant loyalists' plant the seeds of discord that unknowingly thrive into weeds that choke men and kill them before they even know the cause of their own death." A younger man spat angrily, his tone verging on disrespect. "They are _hardly_ innocent."

Voices rose and every Assassin began speaking all at once, until the Mentor who sat at the head of the table called for silence in a strong commanding voice that rose above the din. Vibrant green eyes turned to the Tenebraean Mentor sitting at the opposite end of the table, and Sylva caught the grim expression on Ezio's face. It was evident they needed his opinion, she could tell.

"We _do not fight_ amongst ourselves." The Mentor stressed firmly. "Ezio, what would you propose? You are in the presence of the other treaty member on a day-to-day basis. Is this peace genuine?"

They were directly involved, whether Sylva wanted it or not. Her escape from Gralea and Aldercapt's sudden clamor for his missing heir was merely a branch in the grander scheme of things. The last thriving Crystal started this war, with Niflheim demanding legitimate ownership over it, and Lucis standing their stubborn ground. But the Crystal was but a mere object, a source of revitalizing energy given to man by the divine a millennia ago. Whoever had control and power over it was the Brotherhood's main concern. _Someone_ had to be planting notions that the Crystal was needed, that it was life itself, that humanity could not exist without it. Though it was an absolutely preposterous idea to some, the majority of the people were swayed into believing it, participating in territorial skirmishes, and taking sides in the war; thus, eliminating the possibilities of narrowing down a target.

The Brotherhood's sworn enemy, the Templar Order, were the ones surely responsible for propagating such ideals, but which one? Every ruler in every kingdom were prime suspects, Aldercapt and Caelum included, even the name of Nox Fleuret was not safe.

Sylva reluctantly shared those suspicions once, but her resolve had slowly dwindled to a shred as her daughter's safety became her prime priority, and as her conscience slowly ate her mind in the years that followed. She never should have abandoned her son… No matter how hopeless it seemed. What kind of mother would sacrifice one child to save another?

This failure would haunt her forever… But she couldn't focus on that now. What was done was done, and her choices had been made. If she looked back, then she would be lost.

Ezio sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "My personal investigation in this matter has yielded no results. I've checked documents, found possible leads to a conspiracy, yet I kept coming to dead ends." He shook his head. "Anyone can agree this ceasefire is fragile, but few refuse to believe that it's a farce."

Clasping his hands together, the Lucian Mentor leaned heavily on the table, giving the Tenebraean's words a thought. "This peace has lasted twelve years. To some, that is more than enough, but few know the truth that a dozen years are nothing compared to the lasting peace this world was in before opposing nations shattered it with their cries for war."

"If any of the rulers and their prominent men exhibit suspiciously alarming behavior, are we free to lead a mission to liberate the world of his control and his influence?" A young woman inquired. "Such character is a defining mark on the ideals of the Templars."

Sylva cast a long curious glance on this one… The woman had shoulder length platinum blonde hair. It framed her ethereally pale face in a way that made her look fierce. She was young, that much the former queen could tell. Young, and full of vigor; eager to please. She has climbed the ranks quickly, no doubt, but the mentality of a novice remained.

Ezio spoke up as a rebuttal to the blonde woman's proposition. "Our individual traits do not mark our affiliation to the Assassin Brotherhood. Just because a man shows likely Templar behavior does not make him a member of their Order, but…" He gave a resigned sigh. "You _are_ right in pointing out that this would-be behavior is not to be tolerated."

"We propagate freedom, not control. We are mere agents of constant change, not men who seek to rise above others and exert control to claim our selfish wants." The elderly man from earlier reminded the rest.

"Which leads us to the root of all this…" The platinum blonde-haired female spoke up again, undeterred even when one of the assassins stared at her questioningly. "I still reckon that the last Crystal should be surrendered to a neutral party."

"And dishonor the royal bloodline that has safeguarded it for centuries?" The Lucian Mentor cocked a curious eyebrow.

"If historians and religion scholars are to be believed, the Crystals are eternally bound to the bloodlines that have received it from the gods themselves. Aldercapt, Caelum, and all the others. Each nation had a Crystal, but had it destroyed for unknown causes and unknown reasons." Sylva spoke up, turning to each assassin as she spoke her next words. "Mine own family was a guardian of the Tenebraean Crystal. It had worn itself out."

The young woman adamant about recklessly declaring open defiance to the throne and waging war against Templars drummed her fingers against the table, a contemplative expression on her comely face. "It would not be dishonoring the royal family if we pitched the idea kindly."

Sylva shook her head. "It's not a matter of what your King wants. Even _if_ he agreed, he cannot. The Crystal is a part of him. The divine object belongs to the throne, belongs to the Caelum family."

"A queenly prerogative from a noble lady." The woman smirked, and though her tone was light, Sylva easily discerned the mockery underneath.

"Enough, Aranea." The Lucian Mentor's tone was stern, blazing blue eyes trained intensely on the defiant young lady. At Aranea's reluctant nod, he turned to the rest of them. "We hold our speculations, and we have our caution. We will dutifully monitor this Signing Ceremony as we have done all these twelve long years. Should our suspicions be proven true, we take action."

"And if we are wrong?" Ezio prodded curiously.

"Then let's be thankful that this peace is being sustained."

"And the Prince?" One of the elderly men asked.

"Deliver a message meant for His Highness and his retinue to the Pigeon Coop."

vVvVv

"Hey buddy, you know I'm all for crazy plans and impromptu escapades, but are you really sure about skipping out on…your meetings, and that stuff?" Prompto muttered in an unsure manner, folding his arms across his chest as he tried to blend in with the car seat.

Chuckling with mirth at Prompto's sudden concern, Noctis shook his head and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Since when do _you_ care about princely duties?"

"Since we got in trouble?" The blonde muttered.

"Last year." The Prince dead panned, cutting a right across a branching out highway.

"No thanks to you by the way." Prompto shot back good naturedly, nearly jumping out of his seat in protest.

An eye roll was the immediate response. "I've been participating in most of the preparations for next week. No one's going to miss me." He would have stuck out his tongue too if he was childish enough. Noctis just veered to another right instead.

"I can't believe you roped Luna into this too." Prompto muttered forlornly, still a little worried.

Noctis glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye, slightly perturbed that Prompto was actually being cautious. For once. "Never forced her into anything, and she has nothing on her agenda today. Anymore of that, Prompto, and you're going to convince me that I've somehow hallucinated and brought Ignis with me on this venture instead."

That made the blonde snicker, alleviating his fears just a little bit. Noctis was right though. Normally, Prompto was never the cautious one, especially when it came to escapades and breaking the rules. Out of the four them, Ignis and Gladio were the ones adamant about following protocol, but that was just because they constantly looked after the wayward Prince. Prompto, on the other hand, was Noctis' partner in crime, and if Iggy or Gladio weren't busting them out, Luna usually got them out of trouble just fine.

The car ground to a halt as Noctis slid the vehicle into a good parking spot, wedged between a cargo truck and a suburban van.

"You can't camouflage this thing no matter how hard we try." Prompto sighed, stepping out as a light city breeze tousled his hair.

Noctis blinked, looked up from his phone to give the flashy car a contemplative look. If the royal insignia on the hood wasn't a dead giveaway, the paint job and the superior sheen was. "No stealth mode today, then."

The Prince ignored Prompto's snort, and the muttered words under his breath. He needed to unwind, remove some of the stress all his royal duties had unloaded on him for the past few days. Noctis knew better than to skip out on things like this, but as long as he got back to his work fast enough and finished it on time, no real harm would follow. He only needed a little break, once in a while. And besides, it was past time he and the other guys checked a Pigeon Coop for updates. He would get to that after.

The arcade was one of his favorite places to hang out in, and at the moment, most of the kids were flocking around the newest consoles, arguing with each other over who got to play first because everyone had impatiently dropped tokens into the slots in advance. When he wasn't busy with playing games himself, Noctis liked to think their little squabbles were amusing. Whatever happened to getting in line?

But of course, he couldn't say he was a patient lad himself. He had been in this same arcade numerous times already, most of the time with Prompto during high school years, but he and Luna hung around here too. And one unforgettable childhood incident was when they were both twelve and he nearly got into a hormonal fist fight with another boy had it not been for one of the arcade staff members recognizing him as the Prince and stepped in to prevent the fist fight from happening right on time. He had had a lecture from his dad when he got home then, for putting himself and Luna in serious danger.

Luna was waiting for them, sitting alone in an empty booth, engrossed in reading another book, her blonde hair done up in a braid that hung over her left shoulder.

"What's that one called?" Noctis spoke by way of greeting as he and Prompto approached the dimly lit table.

Luna flashed the boys a warm smile, coyly tucking the novel under her hands as she marked her page and closed it. "You wouldn't like it."

"You're not worried about what Noct's getting himself into?" Prompto piped in, sliding into the cushioned seat across her before picking up the laminated menu.

Luna cocked an eyebrow. "Why, are you?"

Prompto sighed, finally relenting. If Luna wasn't worried, why should he be? One glance at Noctis and he looked away. His buddy loved giving him 'I-told-you-so' looks whenever situations called for it.

"Seriously, try me." Noctis insisted, referring to the book as he prodded Luna under the table with his foot.

Luna grinned mischievously as she jerked her feet out of the way before Noctis could get another lucky hit. "It's about bugs."

Noctis made a face. "Bullshit."

Luna waved him off, reaching out to tousle his spiky hair. He snatched her wrist before she could, and struck out with his other hand to poke her side, where she was undoubtedly ticklish. Squeaking a little as she barely evaded his fingers, Noctis released her wrist and made to block his head from her advances instead.

"What are you guys getting?" Prompto asked innocently, stopping the two from starting another childish war.

Realizing that a waitress was standing there, waiting patiently, the Prince awkwardly coughed into his fist as he made to compose himself. As if he hadn't just been caught goofing off with a noble lady. Luna was tittering quietly behind her hand.

"Same thing you're getting, Prompto."

Prompto raised an eyebrow. "Burger with TLC?"

"On second thought, hold the veggies. Just a plain cheeseburger would be fine…with fries and soda. Luna?" Noctis turned to his childhood friend, waiting for the moment when the spotlight would be off of him.

"The club sandwich, and a cookies and cream milkshake." Luna daintily closed the laminated menu as if she wasn't involved in Noctis' earlier antics, prim and proper when necessary as always.

The waitress bowed deeply. "The food will be served shortly, Your Highness. My lord, my lady."

"'My lord.' I like the sound of that!" Prompto grinned when the woman had taken her leave.

Noctis snorted, and began picking at the condiments arranged neatly inside the tiny tray in the middle of their table. The voices and sounds that usually pervaded the atmosphere of a diner adjoining an arcade filled the air, but the noise was easy to ignore once you got used to it.

"So, why are you skipping out on 'work' again?" Luna asked, switching to a more relevant discussion as she eyed him curiously.

Noctis sighed. "I needed a break. All that droning and supervising."

"And he dragged me out of another photography practice." Prompto grumbled playfully.

Luna shot Noctis an accusing look.

"Apparently, visiting dating websites constitute as photography practice nowadays." The Prince chuckled, fondly recalling his friend's befuddled face when Noctis caught him in the act.

"You caught me in the middle of my break!" Prompto insisted vehemently just as the waitress returned with all of their food.

"Right."

Luna watched as Noctis studiously checked his burger for any sign of greens. Shaking her head, she knew she would never completely understand why Noct never liked vegetables. Countless dinners with the royal family had familiarity ingrained in both her and Noctis. Though they would never share the same family name, she had come to see King Regis as a father. Noctis was the brother she wished for, though, judging from their interactions in recent years, the pure brotherly love was dissipating, and something else was taking its place.

A chime from her smartphone brought Luna out of her musings, and found herself eye to eye with Noctis. Had she been staring at him the whole time?

Shaking her head, she fished the device out of her jeans' pocket and found the screen blinking, the little mail icon vying for attention as it quivered on-screen.

"A text from Ignis, asking if you're here with me."

Noctis blinked at her. Figures Ignis would instantly puzzle out Noctis' whereabouts. He shouldn't be surprised though. Next to Luna, Ignis was raised alongside Noctis as well. The man knew his wayward tendencies.

"He can smell a lie, he's not an idiot. Tell him where we are." Noctis shrugged nonchalantly, sipping on his soda.

"Twenty gil says he's got Gladio with him, and they'll drag you back." Prompto commented, squirting a bottle of ketchup over the burger patty.

"They wouldn't be our friends if they didn't." Shaking his head, the Prince gingerly rose from his comfortable seat, intending on fulfilling the real reason behind his visit. "Bathroom break."

Things have been too quiet lately. In the midst of all the hype for the upcoming national celebration, there had been no word of action from the Brotherhood. Whether that was a sign of complacency or merely time biding, Noctis wasn't too sure, and they could never be too careful.

The arcade was made up of adjoining establishments. The diner adjacent to the gaming station, for one, and the restricted—for adults only—bar buzzing with activity at the very far corner of the diner. A hallway between the two led to the restrooms, but even as Noctis told his companions he was headed there, he had another destination in mind.

Island counters formed a wide circular barricade, and within it were three bartenders attending to the regulars, serving up their ordered drinks. The middle of the day, and still, there were people who were intent on getting themselves drunk. There were only a few though, so that canceled out the large potential for drunken brawls.

Inconspicuously, Noctis made his way through conversing men, rowdy teenagers clinking beer bottles, and giggling sorority college girls at a nearby booth. The sweet flavored smell of alcohol and other juices made the atmosphere come alive as the Prince approached a busy tender mixing up a cocktail for some random customer.

Noctis claimed an empty stool, sitting patiently and waiting for any untoward action. If messages were meant to be delivered, then someone would eventually initiate quiet contact. Coops were hubs of activity for assassins, a place where messages were traded day in and day out. Though it had admittedly bored the Prince to death when this lesson was drilled into him back in his novice days, the information served him well after initiation rites and he and the other recruits were loosed on the field.

Before industrialization took over Eos, the Brotherhood in the old days had their Pigeon Coops stationed in public and crowded places, hiding in plain sight, trading messages, taking missions. They retained the same practice nowadays, though the level of secrecy reached new heights. If anyone could be a listener or a watcher in the old days, anyone and _anything_ could be an informant now.

"Oh, hey pretty boy."

The familiar greeting jarred Noctis out of his wandering thoughts. The owner of the sultry voice slunk her way in front of him as she claimed a seat. Giving a slightly dramatic sigh, Aranea let her fingertips glide across the polished counter top as those devious eyes of hers zeroed in on Noctis' suddenly wary face.

"You're here too…" Noctis spoke warily, inwardly berating himself for stating the obvious.

Aranea smirked, her pretty lips quirking up at the corner. "You have a gift for saying the obvious."

And there was the jab he had been expecting…

"You have impeccable timing." She chirped, signaling for the bartender to place an order. "Need a drink?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Noctis shook his head as he checked his wristwatch. He had five minutes. "It's barely an hour after noon."

He ought to have more respect for her, he knew. Aranea was a member of the Lucian Assassin Council, a superior though he was a Master Assassin himself. But there was always the laid back way Aranea carried herself that Noctis found it difficult to pay her the formalities that she was due. He had entered novice training only two months after she started her own. They rose through the ranks at a rapid rate at the same time, showing so much promise in the years of their apprenticeship. In the end, despite her young age, she was elected as a member of the Council. He wouldn't have wanted a ruling place in the Assassin Council though… Being an heir to the throne for one kingdom was enough responsibility to last a lifetime already.

Aranea shrugged and gave him a cheeky smile. "Never too early to start."

The bartender came by with an accommodating smile, nonchalantly sliding a folded piece of paper over to Noctis' idle hand. Aranea caught the motion and smiled up at the novice, placing her order before asking.

"How's your current post treating you?" She asked conversationally.

"It's all right…Ma'am." The young man stalled for a moment, unsure how to address Aranea in a setting like this.

Noctis allowed their conversation to drone in the back of his mind as he tucked the piece of parchment into the hidden sheath inside his motorcycle glove.

"I wouldn't give that thing too much thought if I were you." Aranea spoke in a low voice, addressing the Prince once again as she gestured to the piece of paper. "It only includes the details of the latest meeting. You won't need it, since I'm here. I'll just tell you." She shrugged as the novice slid her cocktail towards her.

Noctis regarded her warily as he watched her catch the thing in one fluid motion. She brought it to her lips and took a healthy sip. "Humor me then."

Aranea chuckled at her drink, swirling it around before setting it down. Briefly checking to make sure the novice was not listening, she muttered her answer under her breath. "As the Crown Prince, I know you have your responsibilities for next week's grandiose event." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "You are well aware that it still does not excuse you from fulfilling your duties to the Brotherhood you are sworn to. Every Assassin present in the ceremony must keep an eye out for suspicious activity. Templar ones mainly." She flashed him a warm smile. "Tell your friends, Prince Noctis."

Noctis resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stood and made to head out. His time was up. "Yeah, I will."

He could still feel her eyes following him as he left the bar with its crazy regulars behind. When he was sure he was well away from his brief coincidental meeting with Aranea Highwind, Noctis slipped the parchment out of hiding and twirled it between his fingertips. Aranea's piece of information was not out of the ordinary. It would make sense for the Brotherhood to be on high alert in times like next week, when so many innocent civilians flocked in one place. Let it never be said that the Assassins would ever neglect one of their key responsibilities. Protecting the innocent was a vital factor of the Brotherhood, and not surprisingly, it was what every soldier in the Lucian army aimed for.

Unrolling the small piece of paper, Noctis' brow furrowed in confusion at the familiar handwriting etched on the surface, but he was interrupted from deciphering it at the sight of two equally familiar people standing at their booth.

"Damn it." He hissed under his breath as he tucked the parchment out of sight. He had wanted to be in the car when Ignis and Gladio would show up. The brunette was speaking with Luna, while Gladiolus and Prompto were busy throwing playful taunts at each other.

"Hey guys…" Noctis spoke by way of greeting, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Luna was obviously trying to hide a wide grin as Ignis cast a wary glance at him. "Do I have to ask?" The older man raised a curious eyebrow.

The Prince rolled his eyes. "I needed a break."

"You're one lucky bastard." Gladiolus chuckled as he rested his elbow on top of Prompto's shoulder.

"I told you, Noct." Prompto huffed, clearly referring to something else.

"King Regis wishes a word with us apparently. You're being summoned, Your Grace." Luna was grinning deviously as she made to curtsy jokingly before her Prince right before Noctis snatched her purse from the table and tossed it at Gladio who caught it flawlessly. "Hey!" She exclaimed, aghast as Noctis snickered and poked her side again.

"I'll suck it up. We'll go." Noctis relented exasperatedly as he offered his arm to the only lady in the group.

"You're impossible, Noct." She retorted, sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow nonetheless. "Lead the way, Prince Charmless."

"You heard him. Move it." Gladio snorted, slapping Prompto's back hard enough to jerk him forward.

"Watch it!" Prompto complained as he nearly stumbled on his own two feet. "My camera's on me."

"Maintaining equilibrium is necessary for men of our station, Prompto." Ignis pointed out as they all made their way out of the diner and into the crowded arcade filled with noisy children and teenagers.

Glances were cast their way as the Prince and his retinue walked by, and though Noctis was peeved when being scrutinized at, he taught himself not to mind it as much. You had to have been living under a rock to not recognize the Prince, so it was normal that people would stare. On the odd days, there were even some who were bold enough to approach them and ask for pictures. And of course, when you're hanging out with a friend like Prompto, photos were never something your group would lack of.

"My mother is in the city." Luna spoke in a quiet voice, mindful of ears that might be listening.

Noctis tried not to let his apparent confusion show. "When did she get here?"

"Today. It's part of the reason we're being summoned."

Come to think of it, it wasn't that puzzling at all. Queen Sylva has made her presence known to the rest of Insomnia as Elise de la Serre, and had been seen entering the city gates by Niflheim envoy just this morning. Being the gracious King his father was, Noctis knew Regis had already welcomed the noble lady along with Lord Ezio.

But Sylva can't have arrived today. It was impossible.

He played along with his friends' spontaneous banter, even as they all crowded in Noctis' car. The engine thrummed to life in the background when Ignis turned the key, Prompto was playfully pestering Luna who was taking it all in stride, more than used to his antics, and Gladiolus was neutralizing most of the playful taunts, and Noctis was playing along. His thoughts refused to stay put though, it wandered and turned certain ideas over.

His brief run-in with Aranea in the Coop had established that the Assassin Council met last night, or yesterday, at the very least. How could Sylva have known the subject of the Council's meetings if she had supposedly arrived in Lucis today? No, she had to have been there last night.

Subtly checking if his other companions were still busy with their own business inside the car, Noctis gingerly slipped the folded piece of paper from its sheath in his glove. The creases and the slight rumples on the parchment only confirmed the idea that this message had been written last night, and delivered today. Aranea told him earlier on that it was just a piece of boring news, the cliched call to action, but Noctis knew from the moment that he read it that Sylva's message stood for so much more.

" _I have met with the Lucian Assassin Council. I need to speak with you. ~SNF"_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this took a while to push out… Met with trouble along the way. xD Feel free to ask questions about the story, or about anything really, in review or PM, it doesn't really matter. I'd be happy to answer your questions! xD As long as it won't spoil the plot, I'd gladly explain any confusion there might be.**

 **This** _ **is**_ **AU, and ideologies and other whatnot crossover with Assassin's Creed, so I can understand if it's going to be confusing. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time~**


	3. Chapter 2: Passing Lives

**A/N: I know, I know, I know… You can take out your darts and hurl them at me now, or you can just ask Noct to warp over to me and take me out with that avenging blade.**

 **But I truly am sorry. This chapter was a difficult one, and not because of a lack of inspiration—plenty of that actually. But this took so long to write because school keeps getting in the way! TT_TT It's almost summer vacation, so the workload is piling up.**

 **My hopefully valid excuses for my long absence are: a thesis proposal defense, a radio documentary production, a video documentary production, a radio drama to be aired next week, and a public affairs program for my final exam.**

 **I'm swamped. TT_TT But thank Etro, because I finally managed to sneak this in! :D I should be studying for a report, but instead I did this, because I wanted to write so badly. Screw school! Writing is life! xD** **A HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm happy, happy, deliriously happy!  
**

 **And _Nidheg_ , yes Noct and Luna will be in a relationship at some point. :3 To my guest reviewer, I'm not really sure if Arno is required to make an appearance, but I guess we'll see in the long run. :)**

 **This is chapter 2, guys. Hopefully, since school is almost out, I'll be able to make more time to finish chapter 3 in less than a month.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Passing Lives**

Children often saw their parents at a daily basis, frequent enough for them to take their mothers and fathers for granted. It was a notion that Luna had never entertained. Fostered and raised in Insomnia as a ward for the most part of her life, Luna had only ever had fleeting encounters with the woman who birthed her.

Three days in a single year had made a younger Luna yearn for the comfort of Tenebrae, for the security she found in her mother's arms. Three days had never been enough, and even when she had come to understand the reason behind her mother's brief yet meaningful visits, it never stopped her from wishing for more. Hearing the woman's voice over the phone, or seeing her face through a computer's web cam was not sufficient to satisfy her longing for her mother's constant presence.

Luna knew her mother as well as expected (they had conversations as frequently as they could), but a part of her knew there was always so much more. Their ride back from the arcade today caused memories to flash through her mind as Noctis' car sped through city streets and passed by most of the places where she and her mother had gone through in the last year. There had been the quaint and cozy cafe that served delectable pastries and strong coffee where she and her mom had joked and talked about everything under the sun, then there was The Plazuela—one of the numerous malls in Insomnia—where Luna had ventured with her mom to shop for some things, and of course, the cinemas, where they watched memorable movies together.

Truth be told, Luna knew her mother was the best girl friend she had ever had. Elise de la Serre was a charming woman who looked much younger than her actual age, and Luna found herself more than comfortable with her mom.

And to see that same regal figure again after another long year of separation, Luna did not hesitate as she briskly jogged towards the woman; closing the distance between them at a much faster rate. Sylva chuckled joyously as her only daughter flung her arms around her in an embrace that nearly knocked the breath out of her. The rest of the room's occupants looked on in approval.

Noctis was smirking, empathizing for both Luna and her mother. They rarely got to see each other at all. Noctis _couldn't_ imagine living a life like that where he only ever got to see his old man at one time in a year. Even when he and Luna had lived away from the palace during their high school years, Noctis could still recall how he had often visited the castle just to see his dad.

"You could be squeezing the life right out of me when you hug me like this." Elise laughed. "It is lovely to see you, my dear." Elise pulled back a little to see her daughter's beaming face, running a hand through the side braid that Luna had put her hair in.

"I always miss you, mom." Luna was grinning as she wrapped an arm around her mother's waist, laying her cheek against the woman's shoulder. She acted every inch like the small child that she hadn't been in years.

"You have done a fantastic job raising my daughter, Your Grace." Elise's tone was teasing as she addressed the Lucian monarch in the room, but in all sincerity, words could never truly express how grateful she was to her old friend.

The risks that Regis took, the threat of a diplomatic crisis should this clandestine action be whispered in the wrong ears, the descent of war really. Not for the first time, Sylva marveled at the selflessness that radiated from this great king. The older man's answering smile at her comment was met with Ezio's own quiet laughter from where he sat on one of the lounge chairs, blending in as much as possible to avoid notice.

"I cannot harbor every credit." Was King Regis' easy reply, his eyes traveling from his own son to the young lady smiling at him brightly.

Before Lunafreya even came along, raising Noctis alone had been a challenge. Though obedient and responsible, Etro knows how the small Prince had been a headstrong child since day one. Lunafreya was the force that balanced the rest of it out. A brilliant, and curious girl; open-minded and cheery, the sister that his son could never have. Meeting trouble along the way while raising the two had been plentiful, but this King knew he would never trade those times for anything else. They were priceless memories, and though the rest of the world only saw the young Tenebraean blue blood as a ward, Regis saw her for so much more. Luna was his adoptive daughter just as much as Noctis was his biological son.

"You are being too modest, King Regis." Ezio piped up from his corner of the room, dastardly lips ticked into a smirk.

The ruling monarch turned those perceptive eyes on the other man present in the room. It had indeed been a long time since he had seen these two, and while he had Cor, Clarus, and Cid all these years, a part of him had missed Ezio's and Sylva's companionship.

"A trait you still seem to lack." The King offered a smirk, one that validated his joking sentiment.

Both Noctis and Luna blinked in shock at the same time when Ezio threw his head back and laughed heartily. Luna's own mother was smiling broadly; it was joined by Regis' amused chuckle. It was known to both Noctis and Luna that their parents were close friends, but to see the three of them actually sharing jokes and releasing laughs were somewhat refreshing.

Luna was smiling in response to her mother's and her uncle's expressions of joviality. Most of the visits over the years had been riddled with serious conversations, and though they discussed personal matters amongst themselves, more often than not, the state of the political world was always the main topic of conversation. It was nice to see a change. And Noctis always knew his father was content and happy, though weary, but this was actually one of the few rare times that the Prince had witnessed his father being so carefree.

And nothing was better than that…

vVvVv

The mighty clanging of steel on steel echoed across the expansive training room. Speed, agility, reaction time, force, brute strength, strategy… One needed all of that and more to win against one person in single combat, and even more so when faced with enemies from all sides.

Sidestepping a diagonal cut from Gladiolus' great sword, the Prince grunted heavily as he brought his Zweihander up to block the jarring blow. For a guy whose body was packed with indefinite amount of muscle, Gladio sure moved fast, faster than Noctis would have liked. Years and years of training with the sword had left him bruises and several scars that faded with time.

The blade cut through the air in a wide arch, and Noctis retaliated by sidestepping the cut and tapping the flat of his own sword against his friend's side, jostling him and breaking stance for a slow second.

"Not bad, Noct!" Gladiolus grunted, praising the younger man for his fancy footwork and quick thinking, but he swung at him again. Noctis had gotten better.

The Prince's smug smirk met the next slash as Noctis effectively parried a disarming hit. Gladio attempted to knock him off balance by falsely aiming for his left foot and then switching arches later to tap the flat side of the blade against the Prince's hip. Noctis caught that movement too, lifting Zweihander, slamming it across the older man's sword, effectively trapping the opposing weapon against the dark marble floor.

"Not half bad at all." Gladio praised with a grin.

"Have I surpassed you yet?" Noctis teased, keeping his grip firm on the hilt of the sword. Their sparring match wasn't over yet.

"Don't get cocky." Chuckling, Gladiolus flicked his wrist easily, breaking the momentary halt.

The older man barked a laugh when Noctis' great sword went skidding across the floor, the fashioned hilt screeching loudly as it scraped against the marble. Unbeknownst to Gladio however, Noctis was taking great pleasure from his friend's amusement. The big guy actually thought he won.

Within the second it took for the sword to be successfully knocked from his grasp, the Prince swiftly brought his motorcycle gloved hand up. He watched eagerly as the hidden blade sheathed within flawlessly slid out. Gladiolus stopped laughing and stilled himself at the sight of the Prince's hidden weapon gleaming in the sunlight shining through the arched windows, and only an inch away from his throat.

"You're a real cheater, you know that?" Gladiolus snorted and shoved Noctis' shoulder playfully.

A delicate flick of the wrist made the hidden blade retreat back into its sheath. "It's not cheating." Noctis crowed proudly as he took a step back. "It's called strategy."

With a grunt, Gladiolus heaved the great sword upwards so it was resting comfortably across his shoulders. "And it would have killed me if it were a real fight, and you were my enemy."

"Yup." He was going to need a shower after this. Sweat left him feeling sticky. "Pretty handy, aren't they?" Smirking, Noctis released the hidden blade again, if only to admire how much time he spent sharpening it to a lethal point. "Shouldn't you be keeping yours at hand too?"

Gladio shrugged nonchalantly, rooting around the canvas bag he brought with him and left on the sidelines for a towel. "Only when we're out on the field."

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, and rolled his shoulders to release some of that tension. Feeling great after training was rare, but today was definitely one of those days. After being pulled out of his self-appointed break time earlier in the day, an intense sparring match in the palace training room really helped vent the repressed stress.

"Fair enough, I suppose."

Sword fights with Gladio always left him feeling winded; drills they practiced before official one-on-one combat barely fazed him now. When he was much younger and still new to fighting, Noctis could still remember all the times Gladio had knocked him to the ground as easily as if he were swatting a fly. Training with the big guy helped, but the rigorous workout his body went through when he and his friends had been initiated into the Brotherhood had made him even more adept, not just in fighting, but in the art of stealth as well.

A soft knock on the polished doors kept the Prince from speaking what was on his mind. It drew his and Gladio's attention to the newcomer though.

"Forgive the interruption, my lords." Elise gave a slight bow as she stepped into the massive room.

"Lady Elise…" Gladio and Noctis spoke at the same time, the former's tone leaning more on being taken by surprise, while the latter was simply acknowledging.

Noctis watched Luna's mother carefully, having the slightest inkling of what this sudden visit could mean. He hadn't told his friends about the message yet. He wanted to know what Queen Sylva needed to tell him first. And though a part of him argued at the fact that he was keeping something from his best friends, the Prince also valued the importance of secrecy, especially in this matter.

"I wish to speak with you, your highness." Elise flashed them both a genuine smile, one reminiscent of Luna's whenever she deigned to make a request.

Gladiolus took his cue to leave, bowing out gracefully and politely as he briskly left the training room, but not before slapping Noctis' back reassuringly. Noctis waited until his friend stepped out of the room to focus on the Tenebraean queen. She kept a polite distance, mindful enough to respect his private space though Noctis really didn't mind. He saw Luna's mother every year, and was closely acquainted with her; throw in the fact that she was a member of the Brotherhood as well.

"It's about this, isn't it?" The Prince tapped at his motorcycle glove, indicating the folded parchment tucked in there.

Sylva nodded resolutely. "I am glad it reached you accordingly."

Noctis smirked, recalling Aranea's sudden presence in the pub. "It almost didn't. Highwind was in the Coop when I retrieved it. Although, she rightly presumed that it was a simple message telling the details of last night's council meeting."

For some odd reason, the queen shared his amusement too. "The council _did_ want to send a specific message to you with the details of last night's discussion. I took the liberty of writing the message. Only, I wrote you something different."

The Prince nodded in understanding as he graciously led the Tenebraean monarch to the large set of double doors ahead of them. They walked slowly, their shoes made soft shuffling noises across the stone floor.

"What is it then?" The Prince asked curiously, mindful of his choice of words.

But Sylva shook her head. Her information was far too valuable to share in a place like this, a place where unseen eyes and ears were abundant. "We cannot speak of my message in a place like this, though I do not doubt the safety of the palace walls. The level of secrecy must be upped." When Noctis merely waited for her to speak, she continued. "I came today to tell you to meet me tonight—in the city, at Section D."

Nodding once to confirm his assent, Noctis graciously opened the door—like the fetching gentleman he was. The queen herself acknowledged the uncalled for courtesy with an amused tilt of her head. The castle guards standing sentry outside the training room appeared blind and deaf to their passing, just as he and Sylva shared a conspiratorial glance. Of course, Luna's mother had been right to not speak of anything. If Noctis knew her at all, Queen Sylva was a remarkable character, ever cautious and perceptive—a trait Luna also possessed.

The Tenebraean queen bid her farewells, and so did the Lucian Prince, but as they parted ways, Noctis could not help but feel a growing apprehension in his gut. It filled him with unease, but he quashed it down, hoping against all odds that that ominous cloud was nothing but a result of frayed nerves.

vVvVv

Night breeze tousled his hair, its icy fingers reaching for the lone figure sitting on a random stone bench—one of the many fixtures in an open area like this. The hustle and the bustle of nighttime city life was not far, and the neon lights from electronic sign boards glowered down at Lucis' lonely Prince. People wandered around, walking in groups or pairs, all bordering between sober and drunk. They were so…normal. Oh what he would give for a life like that. Granted, he had had a dash of the experience during high school, but the majority of his life involved the kingdom and its people. His membership in the Brotherhood didn't help things either. Sometimes, it was enough for him to start questioning himself.

A group of friends were having a discreet conversation, voices inaudible. Watching them discreetly in a slight show of interest, Noctis couldn't help but think of what he and the guys had discussed after royal supper had concluded. Information on the Lucian Assassin Council meeting was shared, and the entire thing concluded with nods of understanding. Still, the Prince couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling that had simmered in his gut. It bothered him then… Hell, it bothered him _now_. Probably because he didn't understand why he was feeling that way. There was no reason to.

"A clear night… The calm before the storm." Sylva announced her dramatic arrival with a melancholic sigh.

Noctis stared… She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Luna's mother was a striking character, a remarkable one, a unique flame burning brighter than all the rest. Somehow and in someway, her precious daughter had that flame too, and this Dark Prince couldn't help but notice it. In her casual trench coat and knee-high boots, the Tenebraean queen played her part well. Red-dyed hair fluttered as another breeze blew, and Noctis finally came to himself, stood up, and made to acknowledge her presence cordially.

"Are you finally going to humor me now?" Noctis cracked a small smile as he and the queen remained standing, content to watch other people roam around the vicinity as they conversed.

"How fares the Caelum Crystal?" Sylva asked in a quiet voice, speaking so lowly that if he wasn't paying attention, Noctis knew he would have missed the inquiry.

Confused, Noctis answered with slightly furrowed eyebrows. "As well as can be." A pause, and then… "Was the Crystal's condition brought up?"

Sylva smiled. Regis' son was perceptive. Indeed, the boy had his father's observant nature, and his mother's remarkable insights. "At one point, yes. There has been talk of persuading your family to surrender the Crystal to a neutral party; to eradicate people's beliefs that the Crystal is essential to society's survival."

"And stop the war…" Noctis murmured in a bewildered tone. The Crystals were the cause of all the strife, anyone can agree. Niflheim's thirst for glory and vengeance was only secondary, and Aldercapt's ambitiously envisioned Nif empire was mainly motivation.

"They _think_ it's the only way to stop the war and this farce of a peace." Sylva corrected under her breath, watching as two children babbled noisily at each other while their parents held each of their hands. "You are aware that the Crystal—your _family's_ Crystal cannot be so easily taken from you. Your blood safeguards it."

But Noctis' mind was far from ancient bloodlines and massive rocks pulsating with pure divine energy. "Who initiated it?"

A loved-up couple passed by, while a man shivering as the cold winds blew huddled close underneath the protection of his padded jacket, both blind to the assassins conspiring under their breaths.

"Highwind…" Sylva shook her head. "I do not trust her."

"Only a gullible man would place his faith in her." Noctis agreed, recalling some memories surrounding his years of apprenticeship in the Brotherhood, and how easily Aranea had persuaded others to do her bidding. She could lead, Noctis would give her that, and she was a great teammate, but that was it. Aranea had always been unpredictable.

"We might have to—"

The sensation of cold steel pressing against bare skin interrupted Sylva's words, drawing a soft gasp from the woman. The blade whispered horribly as it tore through flesh, as easy as ripping paper, and as swift as it came. In the fraction of a second that Noctis' own hidden weapon slid out to retaliate, the city lights revealed the other assailant as he plunged the blade into the Prince's forearm.

Tongues of white hot pain coursed through Noctis' veins as a startled and anguished cry left his lips, arousing the commotion that had caught every nearby stranger's attention. Blood welled through the open wound, staining his pale skin red as his hand came up to cover the injury on instinct. A crowd began to gather, dashing the queen's and Noctis' supposed clandestine meeting to pieces. Panic stricken voices rose above the din and the buzz of clustering bodies as more and more people appeared to try and break the fight, probably thinking it was the common nighttime scuffle. But Sylva knew all too well that this ambush stood for so much more, even as she found herself staring up at an endless night sky covered in thick clouds. Her blurring vision, the burning sensation across her side, and the blood pooling beneath her were the least of her worries.

 _Lunafreya…_

Bones cracked and tortured cries spilled from whitening lips. Ignoring the pain that kept shooting up his injured arm, Noctis' mind was a black and white blur. Focus narrowed down to survival and retaliation, the Prince was deaf to the whimpering mass of human lying crumpled on the cold ground, clutching a broken shin. Sirens were wailing at the distance as screams of fright and shock rose to the skies. Blazing blood red eyes searched the crowd frantically.

 _Where was he?_ Where was the murderer?

Strong capable hands were restraining him all of a sudden, offering support at the same time as they kept firm grips on his arms and shoulders, muttering variations of 'are you all right?,' 'stop it,' and 'your highness.'

Noctis didn't know who they were, but for whatever reason, he was quite grateful for their initiative. Stumbling back a step before regaining his balance, the Prince still struggled to ignore the pain shooting through his nerves and the blood flowing in morbid rivulets down his arm, soaking his leather gloves entirely. Shaking to clear his head, he found himself on his knees in an instant.

 _No, no, no…_ Was the only word his mind kept repeating over and over again. This wasn't happening…

"Somebody call an ambulance!" He screeched at no one in particular as he slipped his arm tenderly underneath the Tenebraean queen's damp shoulders. Noctis removed his jacket, balling it up in one hand before pressing it firmly to the woman's side, trying to staunch the rapid loss of blood. Sylva would need a blood transfusion at this rate.

A young woman knelt down at the queen's side, muttering a formal address to the Prince before offering up her bottle of water. The recognition failed to bother Noctis as more pressing matter rose at the forefront of his mind. He didn't care if people knew it was him now; didn't care if they were holding up their phones to take live videos of this heart-wrenching moment. Murmuring his own thanks for the proffered bottle, he only spared the generous soul a quick glance as she stepped back to give some space.

"Do it." Sylva whispered in her ever weakening voice, her eyelids at half-mast, masking the vibrant irises that Luna had inherited.

"Do what?" Noctis made to snicker, trying to lighten the situation. She would be okay. Help was on the way. He thought that perhaps a little too desperately as he pressed the bottle to her lips, urging her to drink.

But Sylva turned her head away. "Do it, young P-Prince." She uttered, a slight shiver raced up her spine. She could feel herself growing weaker, getting sleepier by the minute. She had to tell him… Had to let him know. "They have…come…for me." She gasped softly, needing a breath of air, ignorant to the wails of several sirens as they finally arrived at the scene. "They will…will…find Luna."

With feeble yet firm hands, she gripped his hand that was still holding the jacket to her bleeding side.

"Protect her… Prince Noctis." Sylva murmured in a voice that was slowly growing fainter as she clung to life so fiercely.

Noctis bit the inside of his cheek, never saying a word, but taking in everything she had to say. He knew what she was asking of him, knew what she meant. _For the camaraderie they shared in the Brotherhood._ She was leaving him with this; begging him for a favor when she shouldn't have to. Of course he would protect Luna. He always would.

"Mercy, brother… Mercy…"

The words were a whisper, but the Prince knew what she wanted—what she was pleading for.

 _End my pain, end my suffering. Be done with it._

He could hear rapid footsteps approaching them. People were still murmuring and conversing with each other around them. Others were trying to offer comfort to the injured woman. Their actions and responses to the current situation were varied, but they were all oblivious to what had transpired then and there. Amid the chaos and confusion, the hidden blade whispered its final words as it slid from its sheath, rewarding peace to a tortured soul.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I can't thank you all enough for reading this. Words are not enough to express my appreciation and gratitude. Thank you for following this story, for adding it to your favorites—even if it's still just a baby, and for leaving encouraging reviews. :) I can't promise anything, but let's all hope chapter 3 will write itself much sooner than this one. Until then, I'll see you around. :3 Thank you for reading, and as always, constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome and much appreciated. It's very encouraging. :D Still feel free to ask me more questions. I'll be happy to answer. ;) See you… :***


End file.
